


warm bodies and soft kisses

by smallbump



Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	warm bodies and soft kisses

There’s a squeak coming from David that Matteo’s never heard before and it’s so adorably loud and high-pitch it makes him laugh out loud. He knew his hands were cold when he gently pushed them up under David’s shirt onto his back, but he didn’t know it would bring out _that kind of sound _from David. 

”Matteo!” 

He’s still laughing, no matter how many annoying looks he gets from David or middle fingers pointing at him. And still, David moves to sit face to face with Matteo on his bed.

”You’re the worst.” 

Matteo tilt his head to the side, ”Am I? Really, the worst?” He’s grinning still but tries his best with puppy eyes, batting his eyelashes and leaning closer to David.  
”Yes.” David says stubbornly, though he’s unable to hide his smile when Matteo smiles at him. ”The worst,” he repeats. 

”Is that so?” 

They’re bickering like children, like they almost always do. Right before they blend into a warm, loving kiss. Matteo pulls David down with him, and they’re lying close, foreheads knocking lightly together whenever they move. 

”Well, I for one,” Matteo begin. ”Am the worst,” David interrupts and chuckles at his own joke to which Matteo pushes his face away, and scuffs. 

He should be thinking of something smug to say, but really, all he can think about how happy he is to have found someone. And about how they can go on like this for hours sometimes, and it’s fun and nice and makes them both so giggly. 

If this is love, then love is the easiest thing to do, Matteo thinks. He looks back at David, who is patiently waiting for a stupid comeback. 

”What I was gonna say, was that I for one think you’re the best. And cutest. And funniest.” Matteo pulls David closer to him, and yet again places his hand under his shirt, against the bare skin between his sweatpants and his binder.  
”You’re so warm too,” and this time there’s no squeak coming from David. Only kisses. Endless amounts of kisses.


End file.
